


tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir

by lesbiennes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, also.. small practice fighting scene, i think that’s all??, i’ll add more if necessary, ok here are more tags, these girls r in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiennes/pseuds/lesbiennes
Summary: just some good pipeyna mm





	tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leahburke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/gifts).



> hi! welcome to my first pipeyna fic! this is a gift for one of my best friends, ellis- happy birthday darling!! love u. i hope y’all enjoy this n lmk what u think!

**tu** **voudrais** **qu’elle** **soit** **ta** **reine**   **ce** **soir.**  

_you want her to be your queen tonight._  

 

_dedicated to_ _ellis_ _, my darling:_  

have a great birthday. i hope you like your present

 

* * *

 

     Piper and Reyna had been together for a while now. At the start, it had been a bit awkward. The two had to both overcome their compulsory heterosexuality, and Piper’s conversation with Jason about their non-relationship was... interesting, to say the least. Right after that same conversation, Reyna had came clean about her feelings with Jason. At first he had been a bit shocked, but the teenager knew it was nothing against him. After the whole fiasco, Reyna and Piper laughed together.  _Who would’ve thought that they would’ve came out to Jason at almost the same time?_  Reyna had jokingly suggested that Piper’s mother, Venus—Aphrodite, whichever, was responsible. 

     But Jason was behind both of them, now; the two were happily together. A few weeks after their conversations with Jason, Reyna reached out to Piper, asking if she wanted to go out on a date. She told Piper that she had figured out why she had been so jealous of her and Jason’s relationship, and apologized for being cold towards her. At first, Piper was wary. She didn’t know if she was ready to go back into another romantic relationship. 

     Reyna waited. Reyna waited until Piper was ready. 

     For months, the two were ‘just friends.’ 

     And then Reyna came to Camp Half-Blood. It was for Nico, actually. Him, Hazel, and Reyna had made plans to go out with each other, catch a movie. Unfortunately, Nico had neglected to tell Reyna and Hazel that he was on a trip with Grover, helping to find new demigods—both Roman and Greek. 

     Hazel visited Percy and his mom, Sally Jackson. 

     Reyna stayed at Camp. 

     In Camp Half-Blood that night, it rained. Either the Gods were having a bad day, or they just didn’t notice. Reyna assumed that they just didn’t care enough to stop the rain from entering their overpopulated camp. These days, even after the war— _especially_ after the war—the Gods rarely bothered with their children, only taking up a few seconds of their time to claim them, or send them on a potentially deadly trip with quests. Reyna was hardly surprised, and that night she still felt herself gravitating towards the training center. 

     In the middle of the training center, gunshots were blown into straw bodies. The source of it all? Piper McLean. Katoptris was strapped to the side of her hip, near the holster for her revolver. 

     Maybe Aphrodite did have a hand in Piper and Reyna’s relationship, after all. 

     For a few moments, Reyna watched her in admiration.  _How was she able to handle herself with such confidence and suave?_ After those moments were up, she said, “Great work, McLean. Most demigods don’t go with a gun, but I can see why you do. You’re really good.” 

     “Oh my Gods—Reyna! You scared me!” The girl replies, laughing. “And thanks. My dad taught me a bit, when I was younger, and it just kind of... reminded me of him. Anyways—when did you get in? Did you come with Hazel?” 

     “Yeah, I did. We were supposed to hang with Nico for the day, but the tiny bastard forgot to mention to us that he was with Grover.” 

     “Well, you know Nico. The kid sneaks away for a while without telling anyone, and comes back pretending nothing happened.” 

     “I know him, alright. I really wish he would stop doing it—at the very least, it keeps me from having to deal with a traveling Hazel who cannot go into the sky. Do you know how long it takes to find on-ground transportation from California to New York? So long!” 

     “I’m sure, I’m sure. But you’re here now, right? Want to spar? I could use some hand-to-hand combat skills, and I hear you’re the one to go to for that, specifically.” 

     “Oh, have you now?” There’s a flirtatious tone in Reyna’s voice, and a small grin on her face. Piper mirrors the look. 

     “Yes, I have. Are you gonna show me what you got, Arellano?” 

     “Anything for you, McLean.”

 

* * *

 

     A sweaty Piper McLean makes her way towards, Reyna, closing in on her. There is a taunting smile on both of their lips, an unspoken challenge evident in their eyes. 

     Piper pounces, rolling herself and Reyna onto the ground. The two go back and forth—trying to get on top of the other. Finally, Piper keeps the upper hand; Reyna is pinned beneath her, breathing heavily. 

     Reyna sighs, catching her breath, and closing her eyes. Suddenly, it becomes  _very_ silent, the only sounds being themselves in the dead of night, with the faint backdrop of monsters prowling through the woods. Piper looks down at the other girl, the moon creating a sliver of light to see. 

     “ _Hey, Reyna_.” Piper lifted her eyebrow, continuing to look down. “How’s it going down there?” Her voice is low, raspy, and there’s something in her eyes that wasn’t there before. 

     “Haha. Very funny, Pipes.” The girl relents, allowing herself to stay down. 

     Piper’s eyes find her’s, and they lock. 

     The universe stands still as the daughter of love leans in closer to the daughter of warfare. 

     “Piper, I—” the first girl starts, but she’s cut off. 

     “Can I kiss you?” 

     “Gods, yes,” Reyna breathes out as Piper closes the distance between the two of them. 

     It’s barely a perfect moment. The two are out of breath, sweaty, and smell. They’re uncoordinated and plagued with fatigue, the result of demigod nightmares. But to the two? It doesn’t matter. Reyna has waited, and she knows the wait is worth it. Piper is ready to be with her, fully, and Reyna can give her her all. For a while, the two stay there, on the ground, kissing each other like there’s no tomorrow—which, given their life, might be true. Reyna tries not to think about it, and focuses on the fact that she’s with her dream girl. 

     Finally,  _finally,_ the two get up. 

     “We stink,” Piper says. 

     “Yeah.” 

     “Should we head to the showers?” 

     “Probably.” 

     Piper gets up, offering Reyna her hand. “Coming with me?” 

     She grins taking her hand, “Of course.” 

     “Where’re you staying? While in Camp, I mean,” Piper asks as the two walk towards the showers. 

     “Oh, ah, I sent an offering to Di—Artemis, so I’m hoping she doesn’t smite me.” 

     “You know, the Big House has a few empty bedrooms for rogue demigods. I’d be happy to keep you company.” 

     “I’m sure you would.” 

     “Do you even know where the Big House is?” 

     Reyna pauses for a moment before answering, “No.” 

     “Oh my Gods, Reyna!” 

 

* * *

 

     Piper ended up staying with Reyna in the Big House and managed to convince Chiron that it was _just because_  Reyna liked it when somebody was there after her nightmares. The girls didn’t want him or Dionysus to get woken up by her screams in the dark hours of the morning. The girls went into the bedroom and slept. 

     The following morning came around. 

     “So,” Chiron started as the two got their breakfast. He smiled at the two, “I thought I might’ve heard something last night, Reyna. Nightmares, no? You seemed to be moving a lot, I thought the bed might break. I know some Apollo kids offer therapy, if you’re interested. I’d be happy to give you their card.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for More & mediocore tweets (@clivepdf) please comment & give kudos if you’d like!


End file.
